


bask in the glory of the sun, the sweet scent of home

by tetsuskitten



Series: Aatrox/Happiness [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Atreus is the proud owner of The Pantheon, a bakery which makes the most delicious treats in Shurima. Aatrox is new in town and after days of moving, he just wants some food.Or the bakery au I wrote because all I want is for Aatrox to be happy, he deserves to be happy, let HIM BE HAPPY
Relationships: Aatrox/Pantheon (League of Legends)
Series: Aatrox/Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801987
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

The doors to  _ The Pantheon  _ opened with a chime. Inside, the homey scent of freshly baked bread melted your worries from the inside, made your eyes flutter shut in appreciation. 

Aatrox was new in town, just barely moved in. He had planned to begin his explorations after getting settled but as it was the rain poured outside, unrelenting, and so he had spent the past few days at home, practicing his form and repeating exhaustively the new combos Rhaast had been teaching him. He swore he would win their next match and he would not become a liar for lack of practice. He organized the bookshelves, the countless mugs Varus keeps offering him, the notebooks he keeps to keep himself sane. And after three days, his apartment finally looked like someone lived there and the rain had stopped and he was  _ hungry.  _ He spent all night rearranging furniture and he just wanted a big breakfast, with bread and jam and sweets and  _ coffee.  _

He grabbed an umbrella, just in case, and got out into the yet-to-be-busy streets. The sun was beginning to show itself, bright and elegant. It always fascinated him to see the rise of the star, bright in its glory, in its light. This was why he was glad spring was afoot. He loathed the darkness of winter, the grey skies filled him with inexplicable grief. He shook his head. Strained to hear bird noises in the tall trees and sighed happily once he did, finally, hear a shy chirp. He whistled back, just because.

After walking around for a few minutes, hyper aware of his surroundings, the front of a bakery caught his eye. Its beauty was striking - gold and blue hues blended together - the door looked heavy and as if it shone in the light of the sun. It almost looked...magical. He found himself walking towards it mindlessly and as he neared the door the scent of baked goods made his insides howl in begging, hungry for that smell. He pushed open the door, hearing a jingle above the door. Looking around, he was satisfied to notice it was still as beautiful, regal and humble at the same time. 

The bakery was empty save for a tall and well-built man, hands resting on his hips as he smiled warmly at Aatrox.

Aatrox was, slightly, dumbfounded.

The man - the baker, he presumed, if the flour riddled apron was anything to go by and… was that some on his beard? - was a tank. Granted, not as big as Aatrox was but he definitely gave him a run for his money. But the most striking aspect was his face, the way his hair was styled and shaved at the sides showing off the most gorgeous golden tattoos Aatrox had ever seen a person wear. There was a golden earring adorning his ear, as well, and Aatrox distractedly wondered if a golden ring adorned his hand. 

He should say something now, lest he be seen as rude.

“Good morning.” His voice was slightly hoarse, so he tried to clear it. The baker huffed in laughter, and Aatrox wondered what could have been funny.

“Good morning. How can I help you?”

“Ah… Well, it smells really good.” This seemed to make the baker light up and Aatrox couldn’t help but offer a quirk of lips of his own. “I am new in town, so… Could you recommend something for a very hungry hippo?” 

The man smiled again and Aatrox had to bite his tongue not to tell him how dashing he looked.

“You can sit down, if you want.” The baker suggested and he did as he was told, deciding to settle down on the counter, near the prettily decorated sweets and the man who made them. Said man came out of the kitchen with steaming scones and a pot of jam, which he placed right in front of Aatrox. Next came some fresh orange juice and a slice of very fluffy looking cake with fresh fruit on top. Aatrox felt his mouth water and he made quick work of tying up his long white hair before taking a bite of the delicious looking cake.

He noticed the other man looking curiously at him and he felt slightly embarrassed. Swallowing around the cake, he took a swig of orange juice.

“It’s delicious, thank you.”

“Of course. I still have some baking to do, but please call for me if you need anything else, yes?”

“Who should I call for?”  _ Smooth, Aatrox. _

“Oh. Right. All my clients call me Pantheon. You can call me Atreus.”

Aatrox felt his heart stutter.

“I’m Aatrox.”

Another smile.

“Nice to meet you. And welcome to Shurima.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotional mess and anxiety riddled aatrox is my shit, approach with caution

Eventually, they fell into a routine. 

Aatrox would come in the mornings for his big breakfast, walking through the threshold as the sun broke the line of the horizon and shone through the glass windows of _The Pantheon_. Atreus would greet him with warm bread and dizzyingly sweet cakes, as well as steaming coffee and a dazzling smile.  They were the only ones there so early (sometimes Atreus wasn’t even open yet but he didn’t mind the company, not one bit). 

As the weeks passed and they got comfortable sharing each other’s space, they started to warm up to asking each other questions.

“Where are you from then?” Atreus asked out of the blue one day, stopping completely and leaning over the counter to fix Aatrox with a piercing gaze. Aatrox shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling himself under a bright spotlight. Atreus noticed and took a physical step back and Aatrox notably relaxed. 

_ Baby steps, then _ , the owner of _The Pantheon_ mused.

“I’m from here.” Aatrox admitted after a few minutes of silence, of hesitation. “I grew up… in a small town. On the outskirts. Of the capital.”  Silence descended again and Atreus didn't push anymore that day. A tension sat there between them until Aatrox got up and fixed him with a stare that softened around the eyes, red eyes that should have been frightening but glowed like fire embers, warm as sunfire. They shared a smile and like that, all was forgiven, if there was anything to forgive in the first place.

Atreus took a stand and planted his feet in wait. This time, he would wait for Aatrox to come to him, to open the door. The last thing he wanted was to force the other into a conversation, a friendship… 

He had hoped for a friendship, at least. 

  
  


Tuesday morning. Atreus knew Aatrox had an official match today, as that much the other had shared. That he was a professional boxer and he had regular monthly matches. 

He was pensive today, quieter than usual, until he finally spoke into the emptiness of the bakery.

“Do you ever struggle with your own image?” 

_ Straight to the deep end it is then _ , Atreus thought, but wasn't surprised that Aatrox wouldn’t stick to trivial questions. He thought for a bit, staring into space but Aatrox spoke again first.

“Sometimes I- I feel like the guy in the mirror isn’t me. I mean, he is me. But… it’s like it’s wrong, right? That I shouldn't look like that. That… it’s not my… true form.” He finished, brows drawn together in frustration.

“What does your true form look like, ‘Rox?”

Aatrox sighs and huffs a small laugh.

“Always thought I’d have wings.”

Atreus took a moment to imagine it. 

Monstrous wings ripping from Aatrox’s back, impossibly black to contrast with his pristine white hair and blending into the same red of the man’s eyes, smooth like a bat’s. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

“They would suit you.”

And when Aatrox looked at Atreus, he saw no mockery in his eyes, only honesty, and he was almost terrified of how his heart clenched in his chest. So many times he thought it was insane and childish to have these thoughts, but here this man was, acknowledging him, giving him the time of day and  _ indulging _ him. 

Maybe returning to Shurima had been the right thing to do after all… 

Maybe the place that bore him could still see him prosper.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this and would like more soft aatrox and happy aatrox and aatrox eating sweets and smiling please do leave a comment and rant at me if you want
> 
> tetsuskitten on tumblr


End file.
